Ángeles y Artistas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Un ángel podría fácilmente ser una obra de arte. ¿Podría un artista ser un ángel?


Ángeles y Artistas.

A los ojos de un artista, cualquier cosa puede ser hermosa o musa potencial para inspirar alguna obra de arte. Muchos tenían preferencia por ciertos tipos de inspiración, para Hitsugaya Toshiro, su inspiración mayormente se hallaba en el cielo entre las nubes o las gotas de lluvia o copos de nieve que caían de ellas, también las estrellas eran protagonistas recurrentes en sus lienzos a la hora de dibujar o pintar.

Cuando paseaba por el parque un día como cualquier otro buscando un lugar para recostarse a ver las nubes pasar, nunca pensó que encontraría otra bella musa caída del cielo. Porque ese ángel sentado junto al lago solo podía haber descendido del edén.

Era una mujer tan hermosa que por un momento creyó estar alucinando y es que ¿cómo podría ser real? Sus ojos eran de un gris tan oscuro que parecían negros como lo eran sus cabellos atados en un moño alto, con varios mechones rozando la piel gloriosamente blanca de sus pómulos delicados. Su cuerpo parecía perfecto e irradiaba un aura de fuerza y fragilidad al mismo tiempo en una rara mezcla que lo dejaba sin aliento. Su vestido blanco se ajustaba a sus curvas de forma modesta pero seductora a sus ojos observadores, la falda fluía alrededor de sus piernas ahogadas en la seda y los tules, solo sus pies descalzos enfundados en delicadas medias de gasa blanca se dejaban apreciar. Era un contraste de la claridad de su piel y su vestido con lo oscuro de su cabello y sus ojos, siendo sus suaves labios rosas la única mota de color. El césped donde estaba sentada era de un verde brillante, el lago que brillaba detrás de ella resplandecía en azul, y sus lágrimas negras corrompían la blancura de su piel. El velo sobre su cabeza añadía un toque etéreo.

Aun a pesar de la obvia tristeza de ese ángel, él no podía dejar de considerarla un monumento a la belleza.

Se sentó y comenzó a dibujarla con la dedicación que merecía. Pintó el lago detrás de ella con todos sus destellos, cada fibra de césped, cada pequeña flor que asomaba tímidamente sus pétalos avergonzada de quedar en ridículo frente al hermoso ángel que opacaba todo a su alrededor. Dibujó los pliegues de su falda, las perlas de su escote, el moño en su cintura, la tiara en su cabeza, sus manos unidas sosteniendo un pequeño anillo con una simple piedra brillante, sus lágrimas deslizándose por sus tersas mejillas, la desolación en su postura… Su expresión le fue imposible de capturar, porque no podía convencerse de haber dibujado correctamente sus hermosas facciones, no le satisfacía la forma en la que su intento por plasmar su belleza parecía ser solo una pobre copia insulsa que no llegaba a trasmitirle la misma sensación de estar observando un ángel.

Finalmente, decidió dejar su expresión oscurecida al jugar un poco con las sombras, aún no estaba del todo contento con su débil intentó de plasmar esa linda boca curvada en una mueca torturada, ni sabía sí el color que había elegido para su piel al pintarla le hacía verdadera justicia, pero conocía perfectamente sus capacidades y sabía que hasta aquí llegaba. Por más que lo intentara no podría atrapar a un ángel y encerrarlo en su lienzo.

Aunque sus alas parecieran estar rotas, ella aún era libre para volar lejos de él sí así lo quisiera.

Una vez acabó, tuvo la excusa perfecta para acercarse al ángel. Ella lo miró de forma desgarradora, su alma estaba sufriendo, eso era palpable a través de su iris. No habló aun cuando él le explicó su fascinación por su belleza, era como si no tuviera voz, como si fuera una cascara vacía y hermosa de lo que una vez fue, o eso habría pensado de no ver el fuego de su alma relucir a través de esos ojos, a través de la forma en la que le regaló una pequeña sonrisa cuando le mostró el cuadro terminado.

Con esa pequeña sonrisa en medio de un mar de lágrimas, él se enamoró de forma automática, indefenso ante su propia afección por la belleza poética, por la obra de arte que ella era en sí misma, aunque gran parte de él le dijo que ese amor solo le traería dolor.

Kurosaki Karin no se sentía como un ángel ni como una pieza de arte, se sentía como una novia rechazada, resentida y patética llorando por un amor que no valía la pena. Cuando conoció a ese joven de cabellos blancos, ojos turquesas y voz suave, fue ella la que pensó haber visto un ángel, él la hizo sentir que valía la pena, y al sonreírle aun incluso en medio de su dolor una gran parte de ella sintió que todo estaría bien.

Sí otro artista los hubiera visto, un escritor tal vez, habría pensado que ese par de tristes ángeles acababan de iniciar su propia historia de amor y se habría preguntado sí acabaría bien o mal. Les habría deseado lo mejor y luego habría caminado lejos lamentándose por su propia historia de amor inexistente. Escritor típico.

Fin.

Como cuando deberias estar estudiando para el examen q tienes en dos días pero la inspiración te ataca y no te deja en paz y antes de darte cuenta ya estás en la computadora escribiendo cosas sin sentido q luego leeras y desearas no haber escrito nunca o_o

Lo siento por esto, tengo sueño y estoy estresada, así q no me fije mucho si varias de las oraciones acababan de tener sentido... Creo q no pero lo subo igual porq ya lo escribi cuando deberia estar estudiando y al menos me debo subirlo xD

Debería agregar esto tambien a mi lista de fics fumados? Seguro si :'v

En fin... ya me voy :P Los personajes de Tite y espero q esto les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
